When We Meet Again
by Sacred3
Summary: Pepper Potts has changed a lot over 4 years since her graduation and break up with the Millionaire Tony Stark. How will things go when two old friends reunite under the most peculiar circumstances and he has changed a lot? ADOPTED BY crazytomboy78
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was three weeks until their last ever high school exams. It was a month to their graduation ceremony. It was a month for the infamous trio to hang around together. It won't be until four years for them to reunite again.

The trio once again was mucking around in Tony's secret lab beneath the old warehouse. All three of them were fervently discussing their future after graduation.

"Well, mines all planned out," Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark stated with ease while stretching out his long denim clad legs and putting his feet on a nearby stool. "I'm gonna finally formally take over Stark International, fire Stane and continue on from where Dad left."

"Hey what about me?" cried out Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. She was sitting on a tall, wooden stool by the table and her legs dangling underneath. The table was covered with various course guides from various universities around America, though the largest pamphlet was the S.H.I.E.L.D application.

Then the young genius stood up and wrapped his lean arms around the red head, brought his lips to hers and snuck a quick kiss. He then whispered in her ears, "How could I ever forget you Miss Potts?"

"Ewww can you guys cut it out. It's gross! It's been disgusting ever since you two started dating at the beginning of the year," complained the African-American boy James 'Rhodey' Rhodes. He on the other hand was fixated on joining the military, just like his father. Pepper and Tony ignored him and continued on with their conversation.

"Who knows? Your head is always half buried in a pile of metal and your Ironman suit," said Pepper.

Tony laughed, "You can always work for me. I'm way cooler than S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Nahhh, I wanna jet pack. Working for you doesn't get me a jet pack!"

"You know I will be the CEO of a _technology _company, I could just invent one."

"True, but I want to arrest people too."

"Then why are you looking at courses in nanotechnology and law then?" Tony asked, while pointing out the several course guides from MIT and Yale that were opened to pages relating to science and law.

"Yeah I was wondering about that too. Why are you looking at them?" enquired Rhodey.

"Law is necessary to arrest people you know. And for the sciency half, I got interested after the monster Technovore business. Nanotech stuff seems interesting. Don't you think Tony?" she smiled.

"It's pretty cool, nanotechnology, but arc reactor related physics is way more awesome."

Afterwards Pepper and Tony got into another heated debate. This time which science was better, in the end it was a stalemate they patched things up by flirting around again while Rhodey left the lab complaining about being surrounded by science nerds and love birds.

One week until graduation

Pepper entered her home and put her bag by the shelf. She made her way to the kitchen so she could get something to snack on. Exams were hard work and she needed an energy boost before she made her way to the Rhode's homestead.

When she entered the kitchen she saw her dad at the kitchen table. All of a sudden she felt nervous, it was the first time that she arrived home with her dad here before she was or at the least very awake.

"Hi Pepper, finally home aye? How were your exams?" he asked.

"They were ok, hard but not that hard." Pepper peered over her Dad's shoulders and on the kitchen table were brochures of England and other various things, like insurance and stuff. Why doesn't he look on the internet? She thought.

"That's good. Do you think you're gonna pass well?"

Pepper thought about it for a moment and then said with a slight grin, "Actually to be honest I think I will ace it, if I must say so myself."

"Cool, cause I have some news for you," he replied and suddenly it looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and a weariness she never saw except the time he was attacked by Whiplash. Pepper stayed silent and waited for him to continue. "Pepper, I would like us to move to England," he announce with a calm yet cautious voice, "It will be really nice there, a new life and you could go to Oxford or Cambridge if your marks are good," he quickly rushed and then in a controlled tone, "And it would be safer too. I've got news from the Bureau and CIA that Mr. Fix is on the move again and this time he is getting more extreme and bizarre. He has already attempted to hack into NASA and S.H.I.E.L.D, and the government has a plan to relocate us and other people that appear to be in danger from him."

Pepper was stunned; her mouth was slightly opened like a fish out of water. She knew about the Mr. Fix attacks from her daily hacking of the FBI system, but she didn't know that it would extreme enough to relocate people related to various incidences involving him. And simply put Pepper didn't want to move to England. She knew it was a nice place but what about her future career in S.H.I.E.L.D, Team Iron man and most of all Tony, whom she knew would probably do anything sane or stupid to fix up (**no pun intended**) and thus protect her. But her Dad didn't know the superhero side of Tony, the awesome and supercool side and any other argument would at least earn her a grounding and a long lecture about the government protecting them. She remembered the year after her mother died Pepper went out shopping with her dad and got lost in the mall and ever since he very overprotective of her.

"Bbbbut what about my life here? …Tony?" she stuttered in response.

"That is for you to decide, but we will go to England Pepper, it's for you own safety," reaffirmed her father, his eyes locking directly into hers.

"Yes Dad," she finished off and went into her room to sit on her bed in silence.

Pepper looked around her room, a room she has been in for as long as she could remember. She was so deep in thought she did not realize that tears were rolling down her face until her phone rang as she got a text message.

The red head flipped open her phone and saw that is was from Tony.

_Rn't u coming over tonite? :I R u ok Pepper?_

_Love Tony_

Pepper had been so deep in thought she also forgot to visit the Rhode Family home. It was where Tony lived until he graduated at the end of this week. She then deftly texted back:

_Sorry, I was busy. Y don't we meet at the park in 15 mins instead, I hav something to tell u?_

_Kisses Pepper_

Tony was at the playground sitting on the swing staring at his trusty, red sneakers. The rubber sole were slick with dew along with hem of his jeans that were damp too. He looked up and saw Pepper walking towards him with her head down, highlighting her red hair in the moonlight, like a fire. The boy millionaire stood up to greet his girlfriend but somewhere in his gut he felt whatever lead her to meet him at the playground was not good, instead he tried to pushed those feelings of doubt out of his mind.

In those few seconds Pepper began to freak out because she watched Tony's expression change from placid and content to concerned and then happy again. She felt as if Tony knew what she was going to do to him tonight. A knot was starting to form in her stomach.

"Hi Pepper, how's life?"asked Tony while he embraced Pepper and tried to kiss her but she turned her head and instead he only kissed her cheek. It has been a long time since Tony last kissed her cheek but that when they both started dating.

Tony felt a little off, "Is there something wrong?" he asked in concern and then realized that there was a single tear running down her face.

"Uh I I am mmmoving to Eng England," Pepper stammered.

Relief coursed through Tony, "Is that all? You don't need to worry then. I could visit you when I have free time in between running Stark International, there is a reason why I own a private plane," he grinned. "But why are you going to England? What happened to MIT, Yale or S.H.I.E.L.D?" Tony asked curiously while his blue eyes reflected the twinkles from the few stars of the New York sky.

Pepper bit her lip, worrying about Tony's reaction. "Mr. Fix is on the move again, and the US government decided to send us, which I mean my Dad and me, and other people threatened by him out of the country. They'll also give us new identities."

Tony's eyes widened in surprise and then opened his mouth to say something but Pepper interrupted,

"Don't you think about suiting up in the Ironman suit. Fix could be anywhere, but according to Dad the CIA are sure that he is within the country."

Tony again attempted to interrupt her but the Queen of Speedy Talking butted in, "No, Tony I don't care, whatever normal or bizarre reason you may have to stop me from moving is unimportant compared to you finishing high school, getting that graduation certificate and taking over Stark International. Ok."And this was said in on one breath, but Tony being her boyfriend understood every word.

"But what about you?" he asked and the even more softly, "What about us?"

Pepper let out a sigh, a sigh that meant bad news is coming up.

"The reason why I asked you out here to the park instead of usually meeting up with you and Rhodey at the warehouse is is is…"

Tony stared apprehensively, "Is what?" his stomach was twisting itself into a knot.

"Is Tony, I think we should break up."

The young Stark was stunned beyond belief. He thought his life was close to perfect until now. Those six words just shattered his almost perfect life.

"Whhat?" Tony stuttered with his blue eyes opened wide in disbelief.

Pepper looked away trying to convince herself that this was the right choice. She was so sure of herself a few seconds ago, heck she even practiced what she was going to say even though it was halfheartedly, yet but she didn't plain on seeing Tony like this. This wasn't what she prepared herself for. She took another deep breath.

"We should break up Tony," Pepper stated and before he could interrupt, "Like I said you have the world at your feet, while I'm just a girl just aspiring to find my place and as of the moment probably somewhere in England. I love you, but knowing you, you'll be trying to taking this whole mess onto yourself, letting it become your burden. I know Team Ironman is all about defeating the bad guys but only this time let the government do their job and you do yours. That is you achieve your dream by taking back your company and I don't want to be the reason that your dreams shattered." Pepper explained with tears flowing down her face.

"But Pepper," Tony pleaded, "You breaking up with me is dream shattering."

"I don't know about that. But I think it's time for us to go our separate ways. But promise me we'll still be friends and that you won't go as Ironman to find Fix ok."

"I don't think I can do that," he uttered.

"Don't worry cause I know you will." Pepper then stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheeks while the tears continued flowing. "I'm sorry Tony. From now on I'm Patricia Parks."

Pepper, well now called Patricia turned on her heel and walked back towards the same direction in which she came from. Meanwhile, Tony stood alone at the park crying softly beneath the stars knowing that he can't run after her for she made her choice.

Author's Notes: New fic yay! However, a tad too cheesy for my liking. Not sure how often I would be updating so put this on alert if you want to see what happens next. And please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Pepper Potts swung her leg around swiftly and placed a nice round house kick into the stomach of her opponent. Her opponent then went conveniently flying across the well padded mat and landed hardly onto the floor groaning and clutching his abdomen.

"Ok gentlemen…and lady, training is over for today. We're gonna kick those Cambridge guys' asses over the moon at the next tournament," announced the president of the martial arts club Dean Flannigan, which was met with an enormous amount of enthusiastic cheering from its members.

"Well aren't we enthusiastic? But remember I'm not gonna be able to make it as I have a speech to make for Science week," said Pepper in a neutral tone.

"Geez Patricia, relax a little. Too bad you can't make it; you make a great asset for the team," complimented Dean with a suggestive tone.

"Well yeah, I'm busy."

"C'mon Patricia," he whined, "You're so busy, stop being such a nerd with all those extra classes you take. Live a little. Hey what about this? I'll take you out on a dat-."

Pepper quickly cut in before he finished, "I told you Dean, I don't date, education first, love life later. That's my motto," she said with a slight smile and walked out of the gym with her sports bag on her shoulder.

"To bad buddy, that girl is unattainable and has been for the past three and a half years. Rejects every guy who asks her out," consoled one of the Dean's friends.

"Well at least I tried. I mean that figure of hers is killer."

"Mmmhhmm," agreed most of the team.

"Yep, all of the curves in the right place, cute freckles, nice smile, funny personality and exotic, long red hair. Are all girls from the States like that?" added another member.

"I donno, but I see what you've been doing during training."

"Well yeah but who hasn't?"

The others just nodded in agreement and continued packing the equipment.

Afterwards Pepper was in her advanced science tutorial half paying attention to what the lecturer was talking about and the other half reminiscing about all the previous guys who asked her out. This included Dean but not one particular person back in New York. She shook her head to remind herself that he had his own life and that her name is no longer Pepper Potts but Patricia Parks until the Mr. Fix fiasco has been dealt with. She looked up to analyse the image displayed on the screen. The picture depicted insect like robot and a diagram of a sphere, the new generation of nanotechnology. Around her were several other students. All geniuses in their own right and most of them unlike her seemed to be the kind that were born with the smarts and did not work their asses off since junior year to get into college. Well actually University as it is called in England.

It has been nearly four years since Pepper has thought of Oxford as a college, even her best friend and dorm buddy Jade thinks the British-ness has rubbed onto her and wearing off her American-ness. However, many people including her roommate didn't even know her real name; instead they knew her as Patricia Parks the high achieving exchange student from New York. Pepper finished her Bachelor of Commerce seven months ago and declined the offer to continue with her Honours, yet she received a high distinction for the Bachelor anyway. She was also an honorary member to the Linguist Club of Oxford in which she stumbled upon three and a half years ago while trying to find an empty room in the library, and now is relatively fluent in French, Italian and Japanese. The only female member in the local martial arts club in the University and finally is the one of the few students in the advanced classes for robotics majoring in nanotechnology.

Pepper would've stayed within her thoughts if it weren't for her professor waking her up with, "Miss Parks, I just asked you a question."

"Sorry Professor, could you please repeat the question again?" replied Pepper quickly.

"The question was Miss Parks, what could be a possible way for nano-particles to navigate their way to various body parts?"

"Ummm scientists could program the nano-particles to navigate their way around the body by detecting the heat produced from organs or hormones," she answered nervously.

"That is a good response Miss Parks but I rather you pay attention in class that have your head in the clouds," criticized the professor and a few of the class snickered. Pepper looked at her notes in embarrassment.

Few hours later Pepper made her way back to her 'dorm'. It wasn't exactly a dormitory but more like an apartment attached to a larger joint of the same design (six bedrooms, kitchen and other necessities). Pepper went up the stairs greeting other students who lived in similarly furbished apartments/dorms attached to the same building. When she reached the door and began fumbling for her keys the door was opened by her best friend Jade.

"Yo Patricia. Home on time for once," Jade managed to enunciate while brushing her teeth.

"Yeah, miracle ain't it?" She laughed and walked in, "So I guess you're brushing your teeth," Pepper quickly glanced at the clock on the wall, "at 6.30 at night…right?"

"Yeah lol." Jade went to put the toothbrush back into the bathroom.

"I cannot believe you just said. That is so lame. Can't people actually laugh out loud these days?"Pepper mockingly complained.

"There's a party at Darcy's in like in thirty minutes. You should come, the others already left," Jade pointed out to their abnormally neat apartment and the other empty bedrooms empty. "Yeah so, take a shower, put some party clothes on and we'll go. You need mingle; find yourself a boyfriend or something."

"I can't I have the science week to help organize, you go off and have fun at _Darcy's_" Pepper emphasized, "You know Jade, no offence I think Darcy swings towards the more packaged sex of human race, so you should give up."

"But you hardly ever go out. It's always thesis this, organize that. Hey Samantha is a med student and I'm majoring history and we like to have a bit of fun. You should too. And yeah I know Darcy's gay, but he's still fun to flirt with. C'mon Patty, you should come. It'll be fun."

"Hey it's Patricia not Patty that makes me sound old. Maybe next time but I got more important things to do."

"Whatever, your call. I'm gonna have some fun, see ya." Jade exited the apartment, leaving Pepper alone.

Pepper got changed into her pjays, got some food to eat from the fridge and settled herself in front of the TV with all her textbooks. Naturally being in front of the TV one does not manage to concentrate and gets distracted instead. Pepper ended up flipping through the channels in search of something to watch. Honestly Pepper felt like she was being an idiot and loner but truthfully she isn't really a party kind of girl, well at least not the ones they throw at Darcy's. However, there was a small part of brain that told her to go the party but it felt wrong to become to close with anyone if that person didn't even know her real name. It made her feel like a liar. Then another celebrity program began on the TV. Pepper recognized it as another show from the States. The hostess was another glitzy, dumb blonde called Elle Armadale.

"Hi I'm Elle Armadale and tonight Celebz has exclusive access to New York, A Wonderful City premier after party, studded by all of Hollywood's greatest stars."

Elle entered the building guarded by several security guards and began interviewing celebrities and such. Pepper was about to change the channel until Armadale began interviewing another person who was not an actor or singer or even an entertainer of any sort.

"Oh my god, it's Tony Stark, CEO of Stark International. Hi Tony what brings you to the party?" the hostess said with a suggestive tone and batting her eyelashes extra fast.

Tony Stark had finally reached his full height in the past 3 and a half years, he was now at least 6 feet tall, yet nonetheless his hair was spikier as ever and eyes just as mesmerizing. Furthermore Tony Stark looked more mature, his jaw more defined and underneath his white shirt was a subtle hint and well toned muscle. Tony chuckled at Elle, "It's good to be seen you know….and I guess you're Elle from MTV's Celebz right?"

"Sure is Mr. Stark," she replied, flirting with Tony in front of millions of viewers, "So what did you think of New York, A Wonderful City?"

"It was an excellent film; I really enjoyed it but sorry Elle I have to go I need to find Maria."

The hostess looked a bit put off but regained her posture quickly, "When you say Maria, do you mean Maria Stone, the supporting actress of the film and new budding starlet of Hollywood."

"Yeah Maria Stone Elle, she asked me to be her date for the after party."

"So does that mean that both of you are officially going out?" Elle asked curiously.

"No we are not, strictly friends at the moment. Oh I see her, gotta go. Bye Elle." Tony waved and smiled his famous crooked smile towards the camera.

Pepper abruptly turned off the TV and decided to go to bed. But it took a while for her to go to sleep as she had that small clip of Tony and Elle replaying in her head. She was glad yet a little sad that he had moved on and kept their promise in at least one aspect. However, she was angry that he hadn't attempted to contact her ever since. In the beginning Pepper sent an email at least once a week but the only time he replied was the time Pepper started university and that was about it. At least Rhodey emails once in a blue moon and often his mentioned a bit about Tony. Soon Pepper was sleeping peacefully.

On the other side of the world the CEO of Stark International who goes by the name Tony Stark was sitting rather comfortably in his Italian leather armchair behind his huge, mahogany desk. He was half paying attention to the girl on the side of the desk. The girl's name was Amelia Rug, she appeared more like a playboy bunny, which Tony Stark honestly didn't mind if it weren't for her stupidity and annoying behaviour.

Amelia was what one would call a buxom babe, she had pleasant, brown eyes, very fake dyed beach blonde hair and clothes so tight on her it left very little to the imagination.

"Why didn't you call me last night Tony," she whined in her nasally voice, an octave higher and she would have shattered a champagne glass. "I was so lonely last night."

Tony just looked at her calmly but in reality he was listening to music from his ear piece, the MicroMp3 version 3.5, he sighed, how many times had he heard this is the past few years, you a give a few trinkets and kisses to your PA and they think you are the love of their life.

"I was at a casual meeting with some of our prospective clients. Nothing formal, no business deals, just entertaining," he waffled on.

"But Tony, I thought you loved me," she continued to whine.

"Amelia, sorry to break it to you, but I do not love you, it was just some fun. So why don't you go to my favourite coffee vendor and get me the usual Amelia.

"But Toooonnny!"

"Go do your job Amelia," ordered Tony.

"I will," she paused, "only if you kiss me and say that you love me."

Now Tony was getting annoyed, he took another deep breath, "Amelia just leave and get me a coffee."

"No!"

"Aren't you supposed to be my P.A?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, not expecting such defiance and pressed a little button (well actually it was more like a sensor pad, who uses buttons these days, that was old technology in Tony Starks opinion) on the underside on the mahogany desk.

"Well yes, but I'm more right?"She replied rather demanding instead of asking.

"Well, not exactly," Tony replied cooly.

"WHAT?" she shrieked.

Tony cringed, how was it possible that women could scream at such a pitch and yet not shatter glass, then again his private windows were reinforced with synthesized carbon which was basically man made diamond, the hardest substance in the world. If only it were more flexible Tony would've incorporated into his Ironman suit. At least he had some scientists working on that. Anyway Tony receded out of his thoughts and back into the present.

"Well actually your no longer my P.A or anything else anymore Miss Rug."

"WHAT?" she shrieked even louder.

Tony stayed unfazed. Then the door of his office slid open and a big burly man with a black and white suit that was crisply cute strode in. He wore sunglasses which made his expression unreadable.

"Hogan, could you escort Miss Rug to her office to collect her things and then to the administration to sign her out and give her her final cheque. And lastly escort Miss Rug out of the building and pay the taxi to take Miss Rug wherever she wants."

"Sure Mr. Stark, Miss Rug this way please," Hogan showed Amelia the door.

"NOOO!" she shrieked, knowing that she just got fired.

Tony winced, still not believing that a person can possibly reach such high notes. He stared even harder at Happy Hogan, hoping that he would get the message. Hogan obviously got the message and with the quick nod of his head Hogan hooked his arm with one of Amelia's arms and forcefully yet gently escorted Tony's ex-P.A out of his office while she was flailing and screaming at the top of her lungs.

When she was out, the door slid closed and the Stark CEO finally let out a tired sigh and rubbed his temples thinking he had finally got some peace and quiet except after what felt like thirty seconds his office doors opened again without any notification and the person that strode in was his best friend Lieutenant James Rhodes a.k.a Rhodey.

Tony looked up at Rhodey dressed in his immaculate army suit, "Ohh it's you," he said bluntly. Tony Stretched out his legs and put his Armani tailored shoe covered feet on the mahogany desk, a die hard habit of his.

"Oh it's me?" Rhodey asked incredulously.

"Yes, Rhodey?"

"What the hell Tony? You fired another P.A again! That's the fourth one this year! Stop sleeping with your assistants!"

"I don't sleep with my assistants. I just have a professional, slightly closer than friendly relationship with them. And she was getting clingy and touchy?" he replied casually.

"Whatever. Who the hell is supposed to organise you MIT and Harvard Lecture, trip to Japan and consulting the troops in Iraq? Not to mention your guest appearance at Oxford University in England. "

"Well that's why I have you, right?" Tony said staring straight into Rhodey's deep,brown eyes with his bright, blue ones.

"Why can't Happy do it? He's your bodyguard, I guess he can also be your secretary and it'll be easier cause he knows about Ironman? I mean he's already worn the Ironman suit for you when you're busy and stuff, " suggested Rhodey.

Tony paused and though about it. Tony recruited Happy, an old friend from the Tomorrow Academy around two years ago after he sustained a wrestling or basketball injury resulting that he shouldn't play sport professionally. As a bodyguard Happy was pretty good with his job, not that he needed to do much, just look the part in which he does very well with those bulging muscles. Even though Happy could work the Ironman suit to an extent, Happy as a secretary probably wouldn't be the greatest idea in the world.

"I don't think that's a good idea Rhodes he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed if you get my drift. And anyway who do you think gave you a boost into that position of yours Weapons and Technology Advisor."

It was Rhodey's time to sigh. Every time Tony fired his P.A Lt. James Rhodes had to step in.

"Fine," Rhodey surrendered, "just as long as you get another P.A in two months I'm not cutting out from my military duties for too long."

"Sure, sure," Tony answered nonchalantly, "Who do you think provides the bulk of technology the military uses anyways?"

"Whatever? Anywho," Rhodey took a slim touch pad device out of his inner pocket and typed in a couple of things. "You have a flight to catch at ten tomorrow morning for you speech in Oxford, get ready. By the way I worked my ass off to get this promotion."

Rhodey grudgingly walked out of the office while scaring a few of the workers away. But what was really on his mind now is how the infamous Tony Stark would react if he saw Pepper Potts again when he arrives at Oxford University in three days time.

* * *

A/N: Surprise I'm not dead. Sorry for not updating in a bjillion years but the last year of highschool in killing me and I got my final exams in 3 weeks OMG! But didn't i warn you? Anywho put this story on alert, please review, reviews help motivate me (thanks zeusgirl13). But don't expect anything until December or maybe January Kay?


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Dreaded Note**

Hi Guys,

Sorry for not updating for what felt like eons, but ever since I've came back from my holiday and started university my workload has been killing me plus some other things. I did write up ¾ of the next chapter but I do not feel like it was up to my standard. I'm so sorry for stringing you guys along but I feel like I've lost all interest in Iron Man at the moment. I did have a planned out plot but I've been having troubles to type something up.

However, I am willing to put this story up for adoption by another fanfic writer, if they have the experience or necessary writing abilities. If you think you can continue writing this for me (with your idea in hand), just PM me or leave a review with you profile link attached. If no one replies in a month, this story would be discontinued.

Sorry guys

But I thank you for sticking around for so long.

Regards

Sacred3


	4. WWMA Takeover

Dear Readers,

I would like to inform you that _When We Meet Again _has been adopted by fellow Ironman fanfiction author** crazytomboy78** .

I'll you guys continue read this since she is a fantastic author and I believe she would make _When We Meet Again_ even better.

Thank you for following this story until now.

Cheers and have fun!

Sacred3 signing off


End file.
